


What makes a good relationship?

by dahtwitchi



Series: Finding friendly companionship [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Both have stupid ideas about what relationship means, Both therefor think a relationship is too complicated, Comic, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Families of Choice, Humor, Idiots in Love, Iruka's cooking skills, Iruka's hair-tie, It becomes much more comic-like the longer it goes on, Just a stream of sketches with text, Lack of dating experience, Language of Flowers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sappy, Still not a proper comic, Talking to squirrels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it's almost as if it turned out to be a real story, hanakotoba, the handwriting actually get quite readable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: It is very important to know what makes a good, mature relationship. How you behave and how you treat each other. Especially when you try to make everyone else believe the fake relationship is actually a real one. Iruka never got around to dating or healthy relationships, and spend far too much time around pre-genin. Kakashi never got around to dating either, but have a brain filled with ICHA ICHA.Let us all just go along with idiots in love, sunsets, pretended dates and a lot of quite domestic fluff.(Read left to right, whenever you are actually able to read the handwriting.)





	1. Lets try our best pretending together!

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts I have quite a clear idea of, others I really dont xD Whatever is in [ ] I know what dialogue results I want, but not how to achieve. As for ( ) it's more vague ideas. * * Is more about feels.
> 
> As for continuity, this story arc begin in the autumn when school begin again and Iruka is back to being a teacher and not spending that much time at the Hokage tower anymore. First thing in the summer gone was "Text to speech" with "Finding friendly companionship (is that what they call it these days?)" playing out for a few weeks directly after. "Save us all from kids with good intention" adds another week or two, and now we are here within another few days.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/gvc34y21x/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/6y12bw9vp/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/9fctj56mt/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/jpf8idh2t/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for thoughts on their developing relationship, I imagine they clicked pretty well during the summer. It was easy to talk, and thanks to the, eh, mistunderstandings and explicit wishes to actually be friends, and admittance of awkward social they quite easily slipped into a level of openness and relaxed lack of need to try to act as proper adults socializing. Iruka dont feel he have to treat Kakashi with deference all the time, can let his abrasive side out and Kakashi in turn let go of stolid persona and just whine as a brat whenever he feels like xD
> 
> Make no mistake, Iruka _is_ quietly aware of their differences in status, though. There is the idea of him being the supportive person in the relationship as he is partnered with the Hokage (drawing a bit on my impressions of the quite sexist way too many marriages in Boruto seems to turn the female into a homewifey support for the man (ffs, Temari is WAY cooler than that! An Sakura puttering around being mom when Sasuke ain't even around gnghgnghgnjfhgd), it irks me but there is too much of it to not feel like it fits better to incorporate the theme into this all too) there is probably a few tendencies for thinking same sex relationships should be heteronormativised, so status stands in for gender in Iruka's mind. (FYI, I'm quite uncomfortable with seme/uke tropes, which mean Iruka does NOT think he has to be the woman in bed! ;3)


	2. GIRLY TEENZ! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka don't want to get date help from magazines his students read, thankyouverymuch!

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8DDD


	3. Holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has put a lot of thought into their mission. That is what he do. He is a genius like that. He has the solutions that fit well within the mission parameters!

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

I: [Kakashi, is that your idea of boyfriend behaviour?] *soooo pre-genin*

K: It works, doesn't it? Obvious, but not... distasteful. It's [even more steady boyfriends] than if we- uhm- make out. Low effort, Big payoff. Few would think two grown up men hand in hand [a lot] weren't completely silly for each other. Anyone would think they'd be sure of their commitment and secure in their sexuality. It's more about two souls enjoying the company rather than lewd-

I: ...ok.

K: Ok?

I: Ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Kakashi probably had twice as long a list to try and convince Iruka to hold hands. And had been prepared to work for it quiiiiite a bit more. 
> 
> Hit me with stupid dating/juvenile romantic ideas? xD I'll get back to you when I'm not melting from naaaaaws anymore. I really have no idea how this much fluff came out of my brain! ^^;


	4. "Your annoying kid is annoying, please save me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are moments when things does not turn out as you thought they would, even though they further your agenda quite effectively.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so I'm going to go facepalm my brain now, folks. And Freud, someone said Freud? And surely there are quite the possibilities for Pavlovian theories to apply as time pass by. 
> 
> (If you didn't notice, Iruka, well, brought his papers back out again ;p)
> 
> And there will probably only eer exist one ANBU in this. The sole reason for this no matter what is canon, I'll never stop thinking it's funny when Yamato talk back and add 'senpai' xD


	5. Lunchdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not only the Rokudaime working late that should have food delivered for him by his partner. A teacher's lunch is far too often crazy short and, Iruka's especially, not always a solid meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now in the story, you can take for granted that they do spend time together at least several days a week. Be it for just exchanging a few words over a quick cup of something, or sharing a meal somewhere or taking a walk or just end up hanging out somewhere (yes, there have been more sunsets, also, the grass stains on the Hokage robe from the first time have given people.... impressions of their relationship xD The rumours should be spectacular by now, all the while they both wonder if they are at all doing enough to seem like a couple ^^) and there tend to be hand holding and whispering in ears and general giggling with heads close together. They do bring out a juvenile side in each other and they joke about a sexual relationship between them (omg what other shinobi overhear and come to conclusions xD) that might or might not have a tone of challenge ;p Not serious enough to add heavy tension though.
> 
> Most of the village probably just find them unexpectedly explicitly romantic :3

[](https://postimg.cc/image/f9pgqxbbp/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/3klh2ys2t/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/ab1ycipk5/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/nrywvazut/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/i3sm4f385/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Kakashi came by dressed in his Hokage robes on purpose. He has during the last few weeks gotten a bit annoyed that Iruka have tended to refer to and act accordingly to their difference in status. Iruka have tried to avoid it, but it's quite ingrained in him and he is a bit ignorant of that fact. So, it was time to push to begin the process of getting rid of those habits. At least when it comes to the Rokudaime specifically ;p
> 
> Kakashi is being quite, quite honest. I mean, he wouldn't bother fake a relationship for someone he didn't care much for from the start. And yes, the hat went up because he kinda thought Iruka would remove the mask. Which he would have allowed, but it'd have been a hasty action (not a decision) he probably wouldn't have been comfortable with yet.
> 
> I wonder though, is it a question of looking underneath the underneath, or is it just there out in the open where you are blind for all the trees? Straightforward honesty from someone usually speaking in riddles is sometimes hard to grasp.


	6. Hair (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you unthinkingly banter with someone, you might discover unexpected things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts I have quite a clear idea of, others I really dont xD Whatever is in [ ] I know what dialogue results I want, but not how to achieve. As for ( ) it's more vague ideas. * * Is mostly feeeeeeels.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/dz5li4ekl/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Circumstance made Iruka happen to pet Kakashi's hair. He wouldn't exactly have done that on purpose at this stage. It just happened. As did the fact that now he has a new nickname for Kakashi. I swear it just happened! I'd never on my life have thought I'd call Kakashi 'kitten'. I don't even think it fit that well xD But, as it is with friends, there is a reason once upon a time and it just... sticks. I mean. I have a friend I call broccoli. Can't remember why, and it's real weird because I don't even now if they like broccoli. But it happened.
> 
> And Iruka have opinions on slacking off work ;3


	7. Hair (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life feel unfair when you gotta share!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts I have quite a clear idea of, others I really dont xD Whatever is in [ ] I know what dialogue results I want, but not how to achieve. As for ( ) it's more vague ideas. * * Is more about feels.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/d9mt5qqvp/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8DDDD
> 
> IRUKA used PET HAIR on KAKASHI. It was SUPER EFFECTIVE!
> 
> Ok. This one? OMG did I have fun drawing it! Except or the fact of the far too varied refs of the ninken in canon (didn't help I wanted them to look all cute and begging, let me tell you they ain't behaving like that often xD), ugh! So I just... drew them only half paying attention to canon and spent far too much time and then realized I will have to try and make them more cartoonish in the future ^^;  
> Urushi was real weird, I found some screenshots where he looked one way, based the comic on that and then when I tried to look up all of them? Urushi look a lot more terrier in a lot of the canon! Gnghgnghgnghgnblargh.


	8. A picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not as if Iruka can come up with any better ideas, so he might as well agree to Kakashi's (cute) silly ideas for appearing to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: [Kakashi is a decent cook, but Iruka is simply awesome at tea!](https://dahtwitchi-blog.tumblr.com/post/169533901383/headcanon-while-kakashi-is-able-to-make-a-quite) (And yes, of course he has a thermos for the stuff, he need it when staying late at school working. He prefers it fresh from a pot, though.)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously happy with a whole lot of the art in this, and not a single [don't know dialogue] in sight O.o 
> 
> At first, I made a whole different chapter for this. It was a lot more emotional, there were angst and homophobia and problems with rank and- In the end, it simply didn't fit into the story. I'll probably post that other chapter as a derative story from this someday, and expand on the concept. It was a really nice idea that I had a hard time to let go, but as soon as I did, this one happened and it's so so much better for this story ^^ It also lead up A LOT better to the next chapter, which is as stupid as all the other stupid ones xDDDDD


	9. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi make good on their bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Kakashi in underwear. Iruka blushing with his hair down.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/t9yv5aof9/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/in51zvnzp/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/4gpb4nkud/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/xj3l7hetx/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/h83hb6a1x/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/y8mdjuut1/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/zawk2elc5/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/w420is8lx/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/6l9o5rwrp/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Bad text. Don't know how easy it is to understand, but Iruka's secret weapon as Kakashi say Iruka can never win over him, is to say stuff in ICHA ICHA ways, or at least an approximation of really really sleazy language. So, he is kind of describing their situation in the most suggestive way he can think of, and they joke around as they struggle for the hair tie.
> 
> I agree with Yamato. I don't know if Kakashi is sweetly romantic or creepy with the hair tie xD
> 
> And Naruto is yet again scarred for life. 
> 
> Also. Yamato is one of the few who for sure know Kakashi and Iruka isn't a real thing. He can quite easily see that it's a given outcome sooner or later, as long as they are not too big idiots xD
> 
>  
> 
> And Kakashi WILL get that haircut soon!


	10. Family dinner - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka still can't quite handle suddenly having a family. Like. At all.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/fxsflasbp/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES that was a great big nod to the lovely ACTUAL canon, that handholding! :3
> 
> Iruka having emotional breakdowns being 'dad' is canon. Canon what with Boruto is severely lacking in Iruka being part of the family, though. I can't accept that he is asked to be dad, have kinda fatherly interactions with Hinata (who obviously like how much Iruka care for Naruto, and have feels about Naruto having someone to care about like that.) and then doesn't seem to have with the family to do at all. Shame on you canon. Iruka'll be scared of the babies, but as soon as they run around, he can handle them just fine, fine! And what with his profession and care, what a goldmine of a babysitter you got! Who wouldn't make sure to use that? Soooo, headcanon it is. Hinata would gladly facilitate more interactions between all them boys.
> 
> Kakashi-cuddling seem to have become a thing for Iruka.


	11. Family Dinner - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels are felt and doubts about not quite truths are had,

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/wbllvt579/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/xdvsedqlh/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/yg5ywxh4l/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite happy with dialogue, but, well, stuff are said and hopefully you feel the feels!
> 
> Also.  
> Gotta brush my teeth from all that rot. This is horribly 'I just wants them happy family!' indulgence all of it ^^; Reeeeally no aspirations other than just... Let there be family, and idiots in love that are only half stupid. 
> 
> If I hadn't been casting my vote for UST showing up and driving them crazy, it kinda feels like right here is where it could have gone into a really good romantic but asexual relationship. One or both not really into actual sex, and realizing this is really fine, we could live our lives together like this. But that's a story for someone else to grab hold of!
> 
> Also. Kakashi really meant it. He isn't looking to find a lifepartner. Why should he look when he already found a candidate? Also, both of them are free to be all up in each other's spaces and feels, cause they _are_ supposed to be together ^^


	12. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka space out and Kakashi notices.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iruka like your underneath, Kakashi ;D
> 
> And Yamato know codes and looking underneath the underneath. If he is told to shut up, it's Iruka xDDD


	13. Not a bouquet of roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not roses or fancy flowers, but why be cliche?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanations of choice of flowers at the end ^^

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm completely faking the Japanese flower language (hanakotoba) here xD It's far too complex, and different sites say different things about the same flowers, especially when you aren't after very big meanings such as love or death. Add that as Kakashi picks them himself, I wanted them to bloom close enough so that you could actually pick them and not buy them. There are some seriously stupid things you do when you think up stories xD
> 
> In the end I went for: 
> 
> \- Pansy  
> Thinking of and caring about - Kakashi definitely want Iruka to know he is someone in Kakashi's thoughts in a more than random friendliness way.
> 
> \- Daffodil  
> Respect. Iruka have tendencies to get stuck in hierarchy thinking and only remembering that respect go up, not that Kakashi see him and see his worth and accomplishments.
> 
> \- Daisy  
> Here it was such mixed meanings! Faithful, or faith, but also apparently used a lot for more child-like feelings of liking someone? Some places said pure, but others indicated that the pureness could be about just really liking someone in an uncomplicated way such as it is before sex and romance is actually a thing in your perception. So, I reasoned Kakashi gave the daisy to show that he has some level of 'hey I like you, I wanna stay close to you just because it makes me happy' and also making a play on Iruka going on about Kakashi behaving childishly during their fake dating and sometimes in general.  
> Hehe. I guess the daisy is a childish shove shoulder against shoulder with a giggle, glance and 'I want you in my life lots n' lots', while at the same time underneath the underneath it's an actual declaration of love (that I as the author say Iruka doesn't see. There.).
> 
>  
> 
> And sunflowers? They are about respect and passion and radiance, and seem to be quite intense. I got the feeling of someone that make your heart skip a beat and that you really want to hug and happycuddle whenever they smile. That make you smile.


	14. Iruka's Cooking - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka decide he need to learn to cook. Actually make a meal. Cut foodstuffs up without injury.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie! An actual cliffhanger.
> 
> Be careful about clouds of flour around open fire, m'kay people? It's an actual real thing. Don't do it.
> 
> Thank you canon, for showing off Iruka's cooking skills. Seriously. Thank you canon!


	15. Iruka's Cooking - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your apartment have been blown up, you are a bit homeless.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/m2bo9nybp/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/z6h8mcy39/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalalala~ 8D
> 
> I'm trying to shoehorn it all into them seriously thinking that an actual relationship would be a bad thing. Because that'd be too close, and too big and too much responsibility. Attraction doesn't have to mean anything! And surely actual boyfriends would be so very different from the kind of closeness they have developed up until now :p


	16. Sukea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His. Face.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/ssetxhqmt/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/y3tqi7zut/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Iruka thought Sukea was fiction, not Kakashi's actual face.
> 
> Yes, Kakashi is still too scarred to ever want Iruka to cook again.
> 
> Yes, Iruka do think the Rokudaime look mighty fine.
> 
> Yes, even Kakashi have begun to think he is getting too sappy and just maybe irreversibly attached. And that was the hair tie.
> 
>  
> 
> Headcanon: Kakashi is fine showing his face when people don't know it's him, but in general? Just casually be seen, and especially be seen eating have become something of a problem even if it might not have been once upon a time. Even if he gets used to it around a special someone someday, he'll still be more comfortable with the mask on in general. He does know he'd be considered handsome, but it doesn't hold much importance to him.


	17. What note?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi have come to conclusions. Maybe. Either way, Yamato have his serious doubts about them.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry Yamato. I know you don't deserve all this, but you are too conveniently useful in a funny way for this. (Oh well, at least I am amused, and that makes me want to continue, so, yes, sry Yamato xD)
> 
>  
> 
> Yet another headcanon: When they fight in general, Iruka fires up too much too fast and is mostly loud and rants and gestures, while Kakashi get slow and slouch away more than usual and go somewhere close to contempt. Kakashi would probably not really try to actually argue as Iruka runs off some steam, but could efinitely give back snidely. I somehow figure that whenever it really is a REAL fight? Then we get an actual ice cold threatening Kakashi and an Iruka almost lost for words that dip down into clenched teeth hissing and stiff. The not actually that angry fights can turn into real ones, sure, but a lot of the time they just... nag. 
> 
> If Kakashi is the one thinking he has something small-ish to start an argument about with Iruka, there probably will be teenage pouting and standoffish pointing at the fact.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm having a hard time wrapping this whole thing up, I need to discard a few things, but I don't waaaant to xD I'll have to make a rejects thingie someday I guess.


	18. Day by day in a perfect life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you find a person who you'd like beside you whenever the day has been long, that will let you just just exist in their orbit and offer their companionship without demands? Return the favour and hope they will share your life for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! My image host provider just might think the traffic here a bit much (when you want free, you get what you pay for :p). Sometimes the images wont show (especially when new stuff is up) but sooner or later the images will be available xD
> 
> If you have trouble with watching so much domestic fluff your ears puke spun sugar, please skip this chapter ^^;;;

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)   
[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeah.
> 
> So.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> This fanlady here is a secret sap that still cut out a few scenes from this 'force their domestic bliss upon ye unprepared minds'. And also, cheap way to say 'hey lookie they like develop their relationship and time pass!' ^^


	19. That note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think before you fiddle with that thingie in your pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! My image host provider just might think the traffic here a bit much (when you want free, you get what you pay for :p). Sometimes the images wont show (especially when new stuff is up) but sooner or later the images will be available xD

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters are longer, some are shorter. This little 'shove it in your face'-interlude is a shorter one ;p


	20. Sing a song, my Disney Princess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka share his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! My image host provider just might think the traffic here a bit much (when you want free, you get what you pay for :p). Sometimes the images wont show (especially when new stuff is up) but sooner or later the images will be available xD

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...
> 
> ...have no excuse for this. None at all, actually. I'm still a bit stunned by several things. I decided I wanted a chapter where we got to see a bit of Iruka feels on the subject of 'why no go bf?' then I sat down and- 
> 
> There was a squirrel. And repeated assurances of Iruka not being a pretty princess. And a joke about manly anatomy. And both Kakashi and Iruka are stupid teenagers I think. Forget mature adults, just forget it xD I'm honestly not sure if I should call me stupid along with them both, or feel brilliant and laugh about nuts just as much as I want to xDDDDD
> 
> (Also, poor Yamato think his problems will be over if they actually get together for real? Ha... Ha! Haha... hahahaHAhaHAHaHaHaHhaahaaaaaaa~)


	21. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are going to have a fake relationship with fake dates, then you can just go for it and enjoy it all, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! My image host provider just might think the traffic here a bit much (when you want free, you get what you pay for :p). Sometimes the images wont show (especially when new stuff is up) but sooner or later the images will be available xD

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwuh, you actually do like them cliche ideas of Kakashi's, don't you Iruka? Yes you do :3
> 
> I enjoyed drawing those very obvious centimeters between them. I'm not sure Kakashi was glad or disappointed about the request Iruka finally managed to get out x3 Did you feel the tension? Any tension? Feedback seriously needed on this! Because I have no clue how you as a reader experience this xp
> 
> We are getting closer to wrap up here, folks! By next update I'll have a final count for how many of them chapters there will be.


	22. Have a safe trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And come back.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a final count of chapters now :3
> 
> And hugsies! Huuuuuuugs!


	23. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi, you are supposed to Hokage now! Not think of other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! My image host provider just might think the traffic here a bit much (when you want free, you get what you pay for :p). Sometimes the images wont show (especially when new stuff is up) but sooner or later the images will be available xD

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I kinda think I could have soooo many of these xD But I wont. But I want to, because Kakashi being chided and shame into hokage-ing by his staff? xD


	24. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka see his whole family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! My image host provider just might think the traffic here a bit much (when you want free, you get what you pay for :p). Sometimes the images wont show (especially when new stuff is up) but sooner or later the images will be available xD

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Seriously. My headcanon that Iruka and Hinata meet up every now and then? You wont even be able to pry that one from my lifeless body! I mean. When you've had trouble feeling accepted in your own family, or there have been a lack of ease, but people in the new part of the family adores you? And are SO happy to include and being included? In the last episode of Shippuden, Hinata seem quite delighted to see Iruka so moved by being part of the family. And Iruka so so eager to make right and take a step closer to take part of a family in a way he very obviously would love to. 
> 
> I AM NOT LETTING THEM LOSE THAT!  
> You hear me!? xD
> 
> So.  
> Iruka is sooo so flattered, and he has known Hinata as a kid. He is WATED to be part of a family.
> 
> I could rant about this for ages. Really. And yup, my headcanon would trip up Boruto a lot, but as I'm happily dreaming away and making up fan content anyway... ;p
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaand in this chapter specifically Iruka does kind of settle down to the idea of them all being family. Kakashi included. He likes the idea.


	25. And so it ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things must come to an end.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooo boy am I exhausted now. The script in this chapter was a bit wobbly, but it needed to be finished. So, here you go. I hope it was well worth the read ^^
> 
> And I've had a note folded he correct amounts of time in my pocket since more than a week, and made sure to fiddle with it, to have a reference as to how a note from a pocket could look.


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was a final thread to tie up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to cyberiada, manekineko77, donstehly2, Devilmaycry2 and hypc who all commented several times during the making and posting of this story. It's simply precious to be able to get continuous cheers and or feedback to make it worth the work, so thanks for that extra time commenting ^^ And great big thanks to everyone else commenting, too, of course :D

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There I tied up the last lose thread (omg sorry pun is SO intended!).
> 
> If I get around to it, I'll probably make a whole new fic for outtakes that didn't cut it or went wrong. If the itch get bad enough and I add to this universe, it'll be added to the same series. But this instalment is now complete. 
> 
> I'm pondering trying to put it all together in a zip or smth and make downloadable sometime. And if I ever make more mature or explicit content for this series, it'll probably also be .zip or rar xD I just... need a place where it'll stay up for years and that allows explicit art :p
> 
>  
> 
> But anyway. Say hi! Discuss stuff with me! Rant about canons and headcanons or just float around the fluffy fandom clouds! Or say hi on [my Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/) ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Want any clarifications or translations from handwriting to understandable? Feel free to ask xD
> 
> Also, please tell if there are any problems with the images! They should be possible to get bigger or click on, but I'm not sure I got it working right :S


End file.
